This invention relates to construction of concrete floors of dwellings with barriers that prevent intrusion of termites, toxic gas and corrosive vapors.
Concrete slabs for floors of dwellings allow intrusion of termites, moisture, toxic gasses and corrosive gases unless underlaid with a protective barrier. The laws and codes of most states in the United States, particularly Southern States, require that soil be treated for infestation by spraying with pesticide or other toxic chemicals prior to the pouring of a concrete slab. To protect inhabitants against disease and property damage from such intrusions, an increasing number state building codes in America require that a slab area and any conduits protruding from it be covered with about a six one thousandth ( 6/1000) of an inch thick of plastic material known as Visqueen® before laying reinforcement steel, such as rebar and welded wire mesh, and pouring concrete. This requires much labor for cutting the plastic material to size and leak-proof taping the conduits to the plastic material. It also requires careful laying of reinforcement pouring of the concrete to prevent rupture of the material or the leak-proof taping and risk of voiding any warranty on the pesticide treatment. Furthermore, the reinforcement steel and wire mesh is exposed to corrosive elements which can result in weakening of the concrete slab and later structural problems. Although plastic coated steel wire mesh has been used in many cases in an attempt to prevent corrosion, it cost as much as sixty percent (60%) more than uncoated reinforced steel.
Labor and material for the inadequate prior-art procedure are a substantial cost burden. Prior to this invention, however, it has been the best and only known method for accomplishing building-code objectives. At best, however, a reliable seal is rarely achieved.
Thus, a need exists for a new and better barrier and method for use in concrete slab construction which eliminates these problems.
Examples of different prior art for treating wood and other organic substances, but not for treating ground; reinforcement metal and conduits under concrete slabs as taught by this invention include the following.
Patent No.(U.S. unlessstated otherwise)InventorIssue Date6,423,251BlountJul. 23, 2002RE37,133 EMaynardApr. 10, 20014,190,686MuisFeb. 26, 19806,454,968BlountSep. 24, 20026,486,343Lieb, et al.Nov. 26, 20024,297,450SatoOct. 27, 19814,518,736JahnMay 21, 19855,116,416Knox, et al.May 26, 1992